Power of Ark
by Endigo Master
Summary: Fifth and Final part inthe Endigo Chronicles. The final project of Gerald has been activated, all because of the extra three Chaos Emeralds. If you haven't started yet, i don't need to drag you in. R
1. Default Chapter

Chp 1: Seven Skills of Ark  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
The two warriors ran through the hallways of Bean's school. After a bit of a misunderstanding, Funk and Cream had teamed up to attack and destroy Dynamite academy. Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office, Bean was having trouble gripping what was happening. He sat in the corner, rolled up in the fetal position, with Bark trying to calm him down. "How can this be happening? I've trained some of the best bombers, terrorists, and kamikazes the world has ever seen. How can these two unknowns take out all five of my best warriors?"  
  
"Don't worry Bean." Lock said, looking down the hallway. "The three of us should be able to take them out."  
  
"No!!!" he yelled. "I won't let those two have a chance to escape from my Academy! I'll take them both out, even if it means sacrificing my own life!" the duck jumped to his feet and ran at his desk. He reached under his seat and pressed a small red button. Suddenly, the entire building blew up.  
  
Station Square  
  
The explosion sent a wall of fire high above the spot where Dynamite Academy had once stood. This drew the attention of Ark. "What's this?" he turned his gaze to Shine, who was still being held in his clawed hands. "I'll be right back." He effortlessly tossed the hedgehog away, sending him flying into the side of a building. Ark kicked off the ground and flew towards the explosion.  
  
The five members of the Chaotix (Mighty, Espio, Vector, Lecko, and Charmy) ran to check on their friend. They found Shine in one piece, but blood was running from the claw marks. The croc pulled up his head to try to stop the bleeding and asked, "You okay, Shine?"  
  
Shine's eyes flickered open as he got to his feet. He groaned, "Don't worry about me. Right now, we need to get out of sight before Ark gets back."  
  
"We'll get back to HQ. Since Ark doesn't know who the rest of us are, he probably won't check us out immediately." Lecko glared at the silver hedgehog. "Then, you can tell us exactly who this Ark guy is." The six took to the back roads that led to the detective agency.  
  
Chaotix Detective Agency  
  
"So, that's the story." Shine said, having just finished the story he had told at the hospital a little while ago. His head was now bandaged, but by now it had been soaked through.  
  
"Wow." Charmy said in awe. "And we thought you were dangerous. This Ark guy makes you sound like a grain of sand."  
  
"You've told us who he is and how he was formed, but what are his techniques?" Mighty questioned of the silver project.  
  
The hedgehog laughed. "That's like asking me to name every type of fish in the sea. Basically, he can use all of the Chaos Emerald skills that Shadow, Endigo, and I can, except he doesn't need to be in contact with them. He has seven skills that he uses most, or at least he did in the simulations I was put through. First, there's everybody's favorite, Chaos Control. Second, there's Chaos Eclipse, which is my move of choice. Next, there's Chaos Regeneration, a self explanatory attack. Fourth, Endigo's specialty, Reverse Chaos Control, except that it is a bit amplified. With it, he can rewind time, except that there's a copy of him that does what he did the first time around. His fifth attack is Chaos Assimilation. With it, he has the ability to fuse his host body to any type of weaponry. Sixth is Chaos Invincibility, which makes him resistant to attacks.  
  
"Lastly, there's Chaos Virus. Before he takes over a host body, he's just a collection of microbes, so when he uses Virus, he splits himself into however many groupings he wants and takes over a host. Fortunately, Gerald figured that if he could take over living creatures, he may be a target, so Ark can only control dead bodies."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we are going up against a juggernaut that can block all of our attacks, heal any damage we do inflict, can cause massive destruction in the blink of an eye, and can multiply in the style of the zombies from Dawn of the Dead?" Espio asked. "How can we possibly beat this thing?"  
  
"You knew it would be hard from the beginning. I told you that there wasn't enough power in the world to start this guy before. The only way we can beat him is if we can collect all of the Chaos Emeralds that don't belong here and have two of Gerald's Projects fuse the two types of Chaos Control. This will create a vortex that can send Ark and the extra emeralds home. When he arrives, there won't be enough power for him to feed on, so he'll just stop working. We just have to send the original host, Blaze."  
  
Vector sighed. "I miss the days when all we had to worry about was paying rent."  
  
Next: Targets: Shadow, Endigo, Shine 


	2. Chp 2

Targets: Endigo, Shine, Shadow

Dynamite Academy Ruins

Lock's head popped up from the rubble, pulling Venus along with him. He was followed by Funk and Cream. They had survived the blast by sheer luck alone. The echidna shouted, "What the hell was wrong with that duck!?"

"He just didn't want to be taken out by scum like you." Lock spat.

"Why you dirty-" he was cut of as he was hit hard in the back. As Funk fell, Ark became visible.

An evil smile twisted onto his face. "Survivors. It will be fun killing all of you. But first, let me get some help." the wolf pulled his head back and swung it around, letting out a blast of blue smoke, which seeped into the ground. Within a few seconds, the ground below began to tremble, until people began to burst up. Funk, who had struggled to his feet, saw the bodies of Kwon and Mag.

"What the hell is this?" Cream asked, a shake in her voice. The four warriors, Cream, Lock, Venus, and Funk, had grouped close together, realizing that they were all targets. "I killed half of these people."

"I'm sure you did." the answer came from every single person, but centered around the wolf. "You have no clue what I can do. I am Ark, Gerald Robotnik's greatest creation. I am indestructible."

A blast suddenly hit the wolf host in the back of the head. He turned to see Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. "Leave them alone, Ark. I'm who you want."

The wolf laughed. "And you call yourself a Project of Gerald. But fine. I'll give you twenty four to get your strength together." all of the infected began to disappeared. "See you then."

Next: Gathering

Sorry that haven't updated in a while, and sorry for such a short chapter. I've been busy working on Battle Netwarriors. I plan to update more frequently from now on. 


	3. Chp 3

Chp 03: Meeting at the Chaotix Detective Agency 

Chaotix Detective Agency (19:48:33 left)

All of the heroes had gathered. This included Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Lecko, Mighty, Ray, Tiny, Endigo, Shadow, Shine, Funk, and Cream. Also at the meeting were the reluctant Lock and Venus. All seventeen of them had come together to discuss their common enemy: Ark. They all knew the shocking power he held, powers that made even Shine look weak. The Chaos Emeralds, which were the only way they could stop him, were now in his possession. And, he was now making an army of clones.

"So, what do we do?" Sonic asked. "Any suggestions would be helpful."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Lock scoffed. "We're fighting a being of unlimited power, that shouldn't even exist!" he turned his gaze to Shadow, Endigo, and Knuckles. "This entire thing is those three's fault!"

"What!" the hot headed echidna shouted.

"You heard me." the armadillo sneered. "You three are the idiots who brought those extra emeralds and gave him power."

"Yeah, well if Shine hadn't attacked the alternate Endigo, he never would have come here for revenge!"

"So now you want to try and blame me!"

"You heard what I said!" soon, everyone was shouting, except for a certain echidna.

After a few minutes, Funk shouted, "All of you, shut the hell up!" everyone was silent. "Now, if you guys, want to keep playing the blame game, fine, go ahead! But, if you want to stop Ark, listen up!"

"You have a plan to stop him?"

A smile came on his face as he pulled out two small orbs. "I sure do."

Prison Island (19:23:17 left)

Eggman and Nack walked side by side, headed for their final maker. The weasel sighed. "It's sad, isn't it, Eggy? A while ago, we were a couple of the greatest villains known to mankind. Now, we're has-beens, outdone by new blood."

"It's all my grandfather's fault. The newcomers you speak of are all his projects. Endigo, Shine, Shadow. I have to take some of the blame. It was I who activated Shadow and the Gizoid." he sighed. "If I could do it all again, I would never go to Prison Island to find him."

"No point in living in the past." they were stopped by the guards as they reached the door to the Chair's room. "I just want to say sorry for the insults, Eggman."

"That's alright, Nack." suddenly, the ground gave way as a flow of bodies shot up, grabbing the guards and going flying back down. "What the hell was that!"

"A way to leave the three of us alone." from the hole rose Blaze's body, really Ark. "I thought I should give the two of you the honor of being killed by me personally. After all, you're the reason I exist now. At least, you played a major role in the job."

"What are you?" Eggman gasped.

"I'm you're grandfather's greatest weapon." with that, the last thing they saw was hundreds of corpses.

Next: Eternity Rush

Also, there's an announcement in my profile.


End file.
